Puntarenas Province
| subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Costa Rica | seat_type = Capital city | seat = Puntarenas | seat1_type = | seat1 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 11265.69 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 410929 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = Puntarenense | population_note = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = CR-P | website = | footnotes = }} Puntarenas is a province of Costa Rica. It is in the western part of the country, covering most the Pacific Ocean coast of Costa Rica. The provincial capital is the city of Puntarenas. Location The Puntarenas province borders with the Alajuela, San José and Limón provinces to the north, with Panama to the east; with the Pacific Ocean to the south, and with the Pacific Ocean and the Guanacaste to the west. Geography Puntarenas is in the western part of the country, covering most of Costa Rica's Pacific Ocean coast, and is the largest province of Costa Rica. It is the province with more islands: Chira, Bejuco, Caballo, Venado, Cedros, Cuchillos, Negritos, San Lucas, Herradura, Violín, Isla del Caño and the Coco Island. The province has an area of . The highest mountain in the province is the Cerro Dúrika on the border with the Limón province; it is high ( ). Some of the rivers that flow through the province are Ario, Lagarto, Barranca, Grande de Tárcoles, Grande de Térraba, General, Coto Brus, Naranjo, Barú, Parrita, Savegre, Aranjuez and Coto. Demographics A person from the province is known as puntarenense (men and women). The Puntarenas province had a population, in 2011, of 410,929 for a population density of inhabitants/km2. The canton of Puntarenas, with 115,019 inhabitants, is the canton with more inhabitants. Evolution of the population in Puntarenas Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:400 height:373 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:450000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:50000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:25000 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1950 text:1950 bar:1963 text:1963 bar:1973 text:1973 bar:1984 text:1984 bar:2000 text:2000 bar:2011 text:2011 PlotData= color:barra width:30 align:left bar:1950 from:0 till: 88168 bar:1963 from:0 till: 156508 bar:1973 from:0 till: 218208 bar:1984 from:0 till: 265883 bar:2000 from:0 till: 357483 bar:2011 from:0 till: 410929 PlotData= bar:1950 at: 88168 fontsize:S text: 88,168 shift:(-12,5) bar:1963 at: 156508 fontsize:S text: 156,508 shift:(-18,5) bar:1973 at: 218208 fontsize:S text: 218,208 shift:(-18,5) bar:1984 at: 265883 fontsize:S text: 265,883 shift:(-18,5) bar:2000 at: 357483 fontsize:S text: 357,483 shift:(-18,5) bar:2011 at: 410929 fontsize:S text: 410,929 shift:(-18,5) Administrative divisions The Puntarenas province is divided in 11 cantons, which are divided into 60 Districts. Economy Important economic activities in the province are farming and fishing. Gallery File:A gorgeous waterfall on isla del coco.jpg|A waterfall on Coco Island, Costa Rica File:Catedral Puntarenas.jpg|Cathedral of Puntarenas File:Playa Puntarenas CRI 07 2016 7642.jpg|Puntarenas beach References Category:Provinces of Costa Rica